


Sebuah Jalan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dalam hidup ini, kita hanya memiliki sebuah jalan.





	Sebuah Jalan

_Jatuhkan saja dan jalanlah terus_

_Jangan mencoba berbelok, tetaplah lurus_

_Peganglah lentera ini, coba nyalakan dan berhneti_

_Kularang kau meniupnya, itu pamali_

_Karena bila itu terjadi, duniamu tinggal mimpi_

“Inikah sirath mustaqim itu?”

_Semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang kebenarannya_

_Ternyata selama ini banyak yang tidak percaya_

_Berpaling lantas memandangnya seakan hanya opera_

_Lalu, bagaimana? Bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

_Kalau engkau hendak merayu, nanti dulu_

_Di manakah obormu? Lupakah atau pura-purakah?_

_Sangkaanmu itu palsu? Jangan coba-coba menipu_

_Kalau engkau mau menyuap, tahan dulu_

_Di mana cintamu?_

_Sudikah atau bencikah?_

_Kiramu itu bohong?_

_Jangan sekali-kali beromong kosong_

_Ada yang berlari-lari secepat kilat ketika melewatinya_

_Wajahnya berseri-seri bercahaya_

_Sedangkan engkau?_

_Terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam debu?_

_Hahaha_

_Itulah wajahmu saat kau meninggalkan lampumu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 05 Juli 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
